


Timebomb

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Series: This is the Soundtrack of Our Life [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles sing P!nk, Derek and Stiles sing their feelings, M/M, Once More With Feeling Inspired, That Damn Radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curse is cast in a distant city, with ripple effects through the area. Fortunately for our heroes, they aren't TOO affected. Unfortunately, they have some hidden feelings to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timebomb

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Timebomb  
> Artist: P!nk

Deaton stood there with a map pinned to the wall, concentric circles drawn on the clear overlay, the epicentre being a few towns over, and different information filling in each progressing circle.

“Someone summoned a Demon in Reno, and we’re all being affected.”

Looking at the assembled group, Kira and Scott looked the most baffled of anyone there. Stiles and Derek were leaning against the wall, consciously trying to not make eye contact with each other, waves of annoyance and frustration pouring from them in such a way it was impossible to not notice. Lydia merely took notes while Jordan and the Sheriff went through reports to see if anything usual had come up in the last day or so.

“The situation is on it’s way to resolution, but for the next day or so…things may be a bit unusual.”

“Unusual how?” Derek pushed away from the wall, his usually grim demeanour even more so.

“Song and Dance.”

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing.

“Come again.”

Deaton sighed.

“There is a Demon who, when in close proximity makes you sing your deepest secrets to original song. Occasionally there is choreographed dance, but not often. Given how far we are from the epicentre, don’t be too surprised if you start breaking out into current music hits. Too far away for original content. Not far enough to escape from the overwhelming urge to sing.”

The conversation petered out over the next half hour, all participants retreating to their individual corners for the evening. There were many people who were not particularly thrilled with the prospect of singing, Lydia particularly concerned if she should feel the urge to sing opera. 

The silence in the Camaro was almost deafening as Derek drove himself and Stiles back to their Loft. Really, it was his, and Stiles hadn’t officially moved in, but they spent the majority of their time their. The only thing keeping him from moving in was…actually Derek.

Getting out of the car and heading upstairs, Stiles had his key out, not even waiting for Derek to catch up with his arms full of groceries. Slamming the elevator door closed, he turned the key and hit the button to head up to the top floor. His mind was whirling, trying to formulate a way of addressing the argument they’d already had. 

Hearing the door slam behind him, and the annoyed grunt of the wolf, Stiles spun on his heel. Walking across the space to where Derek stood, setting the groceries down, Stiles stabbed him in the chest with his finger.  
“ _Screw fear, it's contagious_  
 _Infecting everything_ ”

Derek threw his arms wide open and replied.

“ _It makes me do such stupid, stupid stuff_  
 _I say things I never mean_  
 _What exactly do I think?_  
 _Who am I protecting?_  
 _If I fall it'll blow up in my face_ ”

Stiles rolled his eyes and flicked the tip of Derek’s nose.

“ _That's just crazy_ ”

Derek turned away from Stiles, clenching his jaw and closing his eyes. Stiles reached out and forced Derek to look at him. In an insistent voice, he pressed on.

“ _I'm delicate, I'm sensitive_  
 _Please try to be more careful_  
 _You're mean, you're a lunatic_  
 _Let's try to make this fun again_ ”

Derek broke away from Stiles and tried to circle around the loft. 

Stiles called out after him.

“ _It's only love, give it away_ ”

Derek echoed.

“ _It's only love…_ ”

Stiles pressed forward.

“ _You'll probably get it back again_ ”

Derek whispered to himself.

“ _It's only love_ ”

Long legs carrying him across to the massive floor to ceiling window that let in the light of the nearly full moon, Derek was rooted to the spot. Wrapping his arms around Derek, Stiles slid his hands up the back of Derek’s head, pulling the hair in the way he knew his boyfriend liked. Nuzzling into Derek’s neck, he sang out.

“ _It's simple, it's a silly thing_  
 _Throw it away like a boomerang_  
 _I wish we all could lighten up_  
 _It's only love, not a time bomb_ ”

Pressing a kiss to Stiles’ lips, Derek opened his eyes, tears glistening in the corners, threatening to spill. His voice fell from him with a tremor of fear.

“ _I'm tired from last nights fight_  
 _I wish I hadn't started it_  
 _I hate when my fear speaks for me_  
 _It makes me nasty_ ”

Taking a step back, Derek let the tears fall, and he fixed his eyes on Stiles’, looking less a predator, and more a lost puppy. Singing on, he continued.

“ _I thought we could start again_  
 _Go back to the days when we felt like friends_  
 _It's all too serious for me_  
 _And I know I'm guilty_ ”

Derek’s eyes flared blue. The crux of their argument had been that Derek was too dangerous for Stiles to be around all the time, and living together would make him an extreme target.

“ _Matchsticks and poison_  
 _That's what I add to the fire_  
 _My dear, I'm frozen_  
 _Turned from a saint to a liar_ ”

Derek turned to walk away, moving to the kitchen, to get some space and get away. Stiles warmth called to him on a primal level, and he couldn’t give himself that luxury. Everyone he loved ended up dead. From across the loft, he heard Stiles’ call.

” _It's only love, give it away_ ”

Derek responded weakly.

“ _It's only love_ ”

Stiles called to him again.

“ _You'll probably get it back again_ ”

Derek’s words were barely a whisper.

“ _It's only love_ ”

Stiles crossed the gap to Derek again, in utter silence.

“ _It's simple, it's a silly thing_  
 _Throw it away like a boomerang_  
 _I wish we all could lighten up_  
 _It's only love not a time bomb_ ”

Taking Derek by the hand, Stiles walked backwards into the living room, once again bathed in silver moon light. Derek could never take his eyes off the milky skin of his lover when the moon was nearing full. Taking Derek’s hands, and resting his cheek on them, Stiles closed his eyes, letting his own tears dampen Derek’s knuckles.

“ _I don't want to be precious_  
 _I don't want to feel stress_  
 _Life is for the living,_ ”

Derek interrupted.

“ _But not a living hell_ ”

Stiles eyes hardened, and he squared his shoulders. Placing one of Derek’s hands around his throat he sang out.

“ _So take it_  
 _Take this_  
 _Oh, you can have all of me_ ”

Placing Derek’s other hand above his heart.

“ _Take it_  
 _Take this_  
 _Here, you can have everything_ ”

Derek dropped his hands. Stiles pulled his shirt open, showing the various scars that crossed his chest from years of fighting the things that go bump in the night. The silver light of the moon made them stand out, impossible to ignore. Some, he’d received rescuing Derek.

“ _I don't want to be flawless_  
 _When I go I want the cuts to show_ ”

Pulling Derek closer, he held Derek’s soft hand to the space above his heart, and pinned it there with his own hand. Tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“ _So take it_  
 _Take this_  
 _Oh, you can have all of me_  
 _Break it_  
 _Take it_ ”

Derek wrapped his other arm around Stiles, silencing him with a fiery kiss. Holding a temporarily muted Stiles, Derek merely said, rather than sung.

“Oh, fuck it, have everything.”

Smiling at the dumbfounded look on Stiles face, he kissed the tip of his nose.

“ _It's only love, give it away_ ”

Stiles nuzzled in closer, and whispered against Derek’s chest.

“ _It's only love_

Derek gently ran his fingertips down Stiles spine, causing gooseflesh to pucker.

“ _You'll probably get it back again_ ”

Stiles responded in a low and throaty voice.

“ _It's only love_ ”

Derek kissed Stiles more soundly.

“ _It's simple, it's a silly thing_  
 _Throw it away like a boomerang_  
 _I wish we all could lighten up_  
 _It's only love not a time bomb_ ”

Stiles tugged at the hem of Derek’s shirt.

“ _It's only love_ ”

Derek pulled his shirt off and pulled Stiles closer to him, so they could feel each other’s hearts beat.

“ _It's only love_ ”

Looking into each other’s eyes, they sang together.

“ _It's simple, it's a silly thing_  
 _Throw it away like a boomerang_  
 _I wish we all could lighten up_  
 _It's only love not a time bomb_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens with medication, bronchitis, watching the "Once More With Feeling" episode of Buffy, followed by an episode of Teen Wolf, then going to bed.


End file.
